Candlehead/Gallery
Images of the racer Candlehead from Wreck-It Ralph and the game Sugar Rush. '' The Film ''Wreck-It Ralph Candlehead1.JPG tumblr_ml4grdFO6r1s6clifo1_250 (1).png Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-3930 - copia (2).jpg taffyta&candlehead.jpg tumblr_ml5ep4qSYt1qjpdszo1_1280.png wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-4047 (2).jpg Candlehead coin upside down.png|Candlehead holding her gold coin upside-down. wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-4134.jpg|Candlehead ready to pay her fee tumblr_mi50fvGCfi1qfujrjo4_1280.png|Sweet Candlehead. wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-4140.jpg|Candlehead's fee paying is a success wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-4144.jpg|Candlehead is so happy when her fee is payed wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-4359.jpg|Candlehead scowls over at Vanellope tumblr_ml3omk8vHJ1s6clifo5_250.png|Candlehead smirks and angry seeing Vanellope as a glitch. tumblr_ml4grdFO6r1s6clifo3_250.png|Candlehead likes Taffyta's idea of bullying Vanellope tumblr_ml3omk8vHJ1s6clifo4_250.png|Candlehead is excited when she is about to bully Vanellope candleheadicescreamer.jpg candleheadicescreamer1.jpg tumblr_inline_mkamx4LASJ1rhagt2.jpg Candleheadomg.png|Candlehead walking to Vanellope to bully her wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-4806.jpg tumblr_inline_mk1vhu9uu31qz4rgp.jpg|Candlehead scowls meanly at Vanellope tumblr_ml3omk8vHJ1s6clifo1_250.png|Candlehead laughs meanly at Vanellope wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-4880 - copia.jpg tumblr_ml3omk8vHJ1s6clifo6_250.png|Candlehead can not believe how embarrassing Vanellope is being tumblr_mi50fvGCfi1qfujrjo1_500.png|Glitching. MoreGlitching.jpg|More glitching. tumblr_ml4grdFO6r1s6clifo5_250.png|Candlehead looking at Ralph tumblr_ml4grdFO6r1s6clifo4_250.png|Candlehead runs away from Ralph CandleheadSociopathFace.png tumblr_mi50fvGCfi1qfujrjo6_1280.png|Candlehead's afraid face. tumblr_ml4grdFO6r1s6clifo2_250.png|Candlehead running from her game tumblr_mi50fvGCfi1qfujrjo5_1280.png wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-9100.jpg|Candlehead in the Random Roster Race, behind her is Jubileena Bing-Bing. wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-9297.jpg|"Ha ha ha...." tumblr_mjsq395dcS1s5mubyo8_400.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-9343 (2).jpg tumblr_ml4gzy6rvK1s6clifo6_250.png|"My Candle!" tumblr_ml4gzy6rvK1s6clifo3_250 (1).png|Candlehead begging Princess Vanellope to forgive her for bullying her tumblr_ml4gzy6rvK1s6clifo2_250 (1).png tumblr_mi50fvGCfi1qfujrjo2_500.png|Candlehead acting like she never ever bullied Princess Vanellope Tumblr ml4grdFO6r1s6clifo6 250.png|Candlehead thinking she is going to get away with bullying Princess Vanellope tumblr_ml4gzy6rvK1s6clifo1_250 (1).png|Candlehead is so shocked to see the racer she had been bullying for many years was actually the Princess tumblr_ml4h8jwJ0e1s6clifo6_250.png|''Oh that's right!'' uh_oh.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-10526.jpg tumblr_ml4h8jwJ0e1s6clifo5_250.png|"I was just doing what Taffyta told me to do!" candlehead8754.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-10553.jpg tumblr_inline_mkamgvq1cz1rhagt2.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-10560 (2).jpg|Candlehead can not believe Vanellope's response heart attack.JPG|Heart attack? tumblr_ml4h8jwJ0e1s6clifo3_250.png|Candlehead is terrified when Vanellope jokes about executing her tumblr_ml4h8jwJ0e1s6clifo2_250.png|Candlehead cries when Vanellope jokes about executing her for bullying her sadcandlehead.jpg tumblr_ml4h8jwJ0e1s6clifo1_250 (1).png|Aw, Candlehead looks cute. Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-10597.jpg|Candlehead now likes Vanellope Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-10780 (2).jpg ii.png tumblr_mi50fvGCfi1qfujrjo3_500.png|Candlehead smiles at Taffyta,when Taffyta gives a thumbs up to Vanellope tumblr_ml8i8aBlIb1qmvf5co1_1280.png|Candlehead welcoming Vanellope to the racing crew Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-10968.jpg|The Sugar Rush Racers in the Wedding of Calhoun and Fix-It Felix, Jr. icescreamer (2).jpg Candleheadstand.jpg|Candlehead's Stand. Screenshot 2013-10-17 at 2.54.00 PM.png Screenshot 2013-10-17 at 10.41.11 PM.png What.jpg Copia de Sugar_board.jpg|Candlehead's icon on the jumbotron. Moving picture.gif candlehead model.PNG|Candlehead's model used in the film ''Ralph Breaks the Internet'' Ralph Breaks the Internet jp 16.jpg Promotional Art icescreamer.png|The Ice-Screamer Wreck-it-ralph-sugar-rush-candlehead.jpg|Candlehead's promotional art Candlehead Stats.png|Candlehead's stats Candlehead 9.jpg|Candlehead's icon of the movie official site Candlehead and Kart.PNG|Candlehead and her Ice Screamer Candlehead Game Stats.png|Candlehead's stats from the Sugar Rush online game Candlehead Win.PNG CandleheadSticker.png|Candlehead's Icon CandleF.png|Candlehead's racing flag. Concept and Production Art Candlehead - Concept Art.png|Candlehead concept art by Lorelay Bove Candle concept art.png|Candlehead concept art by Lorelay Bove - First used on this wiki RacersActivityBook.png|Early artwork of Candlehead depicts her with green skin. firsticescreamer.png|First design of the Ice Screamer OMG baby candle.png|A possible earlier version of Candlehead, depicts her as a baby. Candlehead_Male_Version.jpg|A possible male version of Candlehead Tie-In Art CandleheadHitAndRun.png|Candlehead collides with Rancis in "One Sweet Race". VanellopeRacersScan4.jpg|Candlehead racing. Little Golden Book. RacersScan2.jpg|Candlehead coming to harass Vanellope. Big Golden Book. RacersScan1.jpg|Candlehead at the starting line. Big Golden Book. Merchandise Candlehead Racer.jpg Candlehead Racer Box.jpg Candlehead Racer Box 2.PNG Candlehead Plush.jpg|Candlehead plush Candlehead Pin|Candlehead pin Miscellaneous CandleheadBetaGrandstand.jpg|Candlehead's grandstand model with her beta name, "Minty". Mint-chip.jpg|Mint Chocolate Chip Ice Cream pinkcake.jpg|A slice of cake Cup-cake-pink-candle.jpg|A cupcake with a candle boo to you.jpg|Candlehead in Mickey's Boo-to-You Halloween Parade Category:Galleries Category:Images of Candlehead pt-br:Velusca/Galeria